


Perfect Beautiful Business Child

by pcctheant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk is the best friend, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Mess, Reporters being assholes, not mentioned but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcctheant/pseuds/pcctheant
Summary: Katie Holt is considered the most perfect businesswoman on Earth and reporters are often speculating who her lover is. Problem is she's not a her and they have no interest in having a lover. The bigger problem is she can't tell anyone. The only thing that isn't a problem is Hunk. Because Hunk is never a problem, he's a legend.





	Perfect Beautiful Business Child

Holt Industries was the leading technology company in the world. Its advancements had been extraordinary, and its most noticeable achievements were all the product of the CEO. Katherine Holt, shortened to Katie, was nothing short of a genius and was the youngest CEO the company had ever had. She was considered one of the most powerful women in the world. Rumors flew asking where she had come from. They didn’t even know which college she had attended somehow. Her family members were also held highly in society.

Sam Holt, the father, was a well-known astronomer who had created a new program for telescopes that created an even more detailed picture of the cosmos and had even led to the discovery of new stars. Her mother, Colleen Holt, was a lead aerospace engineer and had created the initial design for the ATLAS. With ATLAS, they had mastered a faster speed of travel, allowing them to reach the edge of the solar system at a much faster time. Matt Holt was an astronaut and her brother. He had been one of the first to set foot on Pluto and was ranked, surprisingly, as one of the most attractive men in the US.

Rumors speculated about the CEO’s love life. Some said she was dating Hunk Garrett, an old friend of hers. It had all started after a casual and very platonic dinner date. They were seen leaving the restaurant together and gave birth to the outrageous thought of dating Hunk. The man might’ve been an angel, but everyone could agree that he deserved the best for him. Fortunately, and somewhat unfortunately, Katie was not the best for him. This eventually wore out, but it brought about the question of what really happened in her life. People all had their own opinions and theories. Each had their own reasons for their interest. For some, it was simple curiosity. For some, it was for darker purposes.

People wondered about what type of person her lover was. They would scrutinize and stare at her whenever she was seen out with someone who was not her family. Accusations flew left and right. It was Lance McClain one week, Keith  Kogane the next. Allura  Altea was her love, the next time it was  Romelle Quantuma . It seemed that no one could make up their mind. Article after article were written filled to the brim with speculations. When the woman herself was asked, she would simply reply with how grateful she was for the increase in sales. The attention was annoying, but the profit made it worth it. On the outside, Katie Holt was considered the perfect woman. She was powerful, polite, and confident. She knew what she wanted. That’s what drove people mad. They would ask question after question. Words would fly out of their mouths without thinking, but they would never gather up the courage again. 

Even if Katie was the most powerful woman in the industry, she was  definitely not the most physically fit. She naturally drew the conclusion that it came from her preference for technology and an inside, controlled environment. She had accepted her lack of physical strength readily and made sure to compensate for it quickly. That’s where Keith  Kogane came into the picture. He was a tall and fit man with piercing purple eyes that would make criminals confess in a second. It was said that he had been part of the mafia when he was younger. He handled a knife and sword expertly and with a cool gaze. He was a stoic man who showed very few feelings in public. That’s why when Katie had first made him laugh, everyone stared in amazement and their mouths immediately set about spreading the word. It would be hard for Katie to deny that Keith was objectively attractive. His black hair and purple eyes set a mood of mystery and magic. However, she had to admit he just wasn’t for her.

It was through Keith  Kogane that she met Lance McClain. She knows that he regrets that decision to this day. Lance was a friendly Cuban model with a habit of carelessly flirting. There was nothing wrong with this; it was simply just his personality. The only flaw with this was that people would always make the wrong assumption. She had already lost count of how many times people had questioned their relationship. A simple hug would lead to countless articles and several interviews about her love life and not her fantastic products. It was exhausting to say the least.

\---------

They fell back onto the couch with the grace of a chimpanzee on drugs.

“I  _ swear _ if I have to answer another question about  _ your _ boyfriend and me, I’m going to do something not nice , and Hunk will cry.”

Keith only sighed and brought them a glass of water.

“I’ve told Lance to tone it down, but you know how he is.”

“I know! It’s just that some people can’t understand that it’s possible for two people to have a completely platonic relationship!”

“Look, Pidge, it’d just be easier for you to just come out and say you’re a sexual and aromantic . Times aren’t as bad for the LGBT community.”

“I’m sorry, Keith, where have you been for the last century?! Things might not be as bad, but that doesn’t mean that it’s perfectly fine. If I come out, that’ll just cause a decrease in sales! Centuries of stigma don’t just go away like that! The business might be successful, but it’s still new! Coming out is a risk and I refuse to do it.”

“You’re an entrepreneur! Your whole thing is that you take risks!”

“Hey, what we talkin ’ ‘bout in here?”

Hunk had entered the room in the interest of giving Pidge cookies and they had never been  gladder for the chef’s presence. Immediately they rushed off the couch to hide behind the man.

“Hunk! Tell Keith that I’m not going to come out of the closet!”

“Um, Keith, Pidge told me to tell you that’s  they’re not going to come out of the closet.”

Keith pinched the space between his eyes.

“Yes, I know, Hunk, I heard  them tell you. I won’t force them to come out.” He sighed again and looked at them with a look of ‘why do I know you’. “Pidge, why are you hiding behind Hunk?”

“Because you’re my bodyguard and can inflict untold pain upon my poor defenseless self. Thus, I must even the playing field by protecting myself with Hunk.”

“You know I can beat up Hunk, right?”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t dare.”

“And why wouldn’t I?”

“Because if you do, Lance will be mad at you and you’ll sleep on the couch tonight.”

“Touche.”

“Um, can we not talk about beating up Hunk? Hunk likes being uninjured, thank you very much,” Hunk interjected. 

Keith was now the one to fall onto the couch. He leaned back and covered eyes with his arm. A finger poked his arm and he moved it a little to peek up at the person disturbing him. He was met with stunning blue eyes and a smile.

“Hey, babe,” Lance whispered tenderly .

He groaned and moved his arm back over his eyes. A dramatic gasp could be heard from behind him as small snickers came from further away. He let a small smile stretch over his face at his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Hey! I see that smile, Mr.  Kogane ! Don’t think you can just get away with that!”

“Sorry, it’s just that you’re so adorable. Sometimes, I just don’t know how I’m dating you . ” Keith moved his arm away to fully look Lance in the eyes. A squawk escaped Lance’s mouth as his face turned completely red. Abandoned attempts at words flew out of  his  mouth with a mixture of disbelief and embarrassment. In the end, he settled for burying his face in his hands and curling up on the floor. Keith laughed underneath his breath.

“Really ? R ight in front of my publicity crisis?”

\---------

“Mrs. Holt, what are your comments on the rumors of a romantic relationship between you and Mr. McClain?”

The reporters really had no shame. It was meant to be a simple business meeting where she could  form and solidify important connections. Instead, she was swarmed with distracting reporters who were irritatingly persistent. Their questions blended with each other and became an unidentifiable blob of words. But she didn’t need to hear the questions to know what they were. They all wanted to know who she was romantically pursuing. They wanted to hear anything; the smallest hint at romance sent them into a flurry of scratches from pencil against paper. The slightest hint of anyone close to her was latched onto and interrogated thoroughly. 

“I think that it is very easy for our friendship to be misinterpreted and that it is somewhat irksome to clear it up every time someone asks.”

The reporters went quiet as Katie sauntered away in her long green gown. Keith followed behind silently as they made their way to Hunk and Lance. At the sight of the Cuban male, he immediately smiled and stared.

“Dude, this is a professional party, can you  _ not _ give your boyfriend the bedroom eyes here?” Katie whispered quietly.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think you can understand just how attractive my boyfriend is. He is, most likely, the most beautiful being in the world.”

“ Ew , tone it down, Romeo.”

“I’ll tone it down when my boyfriend stops being beautiful.”

Katie sighed and continued to walk towards her friends.

“Pidge!” Lance sprung forward, and Katie took in his fitted navy suit and black tie. Hunk was dressed in a brown suit and had his signature headband on. He was discreetly assessing the food provided. It seemed as if he would have a very detailed conversation with the chef tonight.

“Lance, what have we said about that name?”

Lance quickly deflated into a more serious and formal manner.

“Ah, yes, my  apologies, Mrs . Holt.”

In her mind, Katie was already spouting sorry several times at breakneck speed. She provided several reasons for why she had to be col d, none of which could be mentioned in public.

“Lance, hey, don’t be  so  down, you know Katie has to keep up her appearance.”

Lance pouted a little and turned his attention to his boyfriend who had just spoken.

“I know. When we get home, can we cuddle?”

“Guys, I don’t know if you realize it, but we are at a formal social event. Could you please turn down the flirting?”, Hunk interjected.

“ Awwwww . It’s alright, Hunk, you’re still the love of my life. I’ll stop dating  Katie and we can elope together.”

“Does our relationship mean anything to you?”

“ Of course, it does, I get a hot boyfriend who can beat up anyone, and you get to be friends with Hunk.”

“Fair.”

Katie snorted and moved a hand in front of her mouth in an act of disguising it. Unfortunately, it was too late, she heard the click of a camera and whipped around to see a reporter pointing one right at her. She was furious. She wanted to yell and destroy that camera, but all she could do was stand still and stew in anger. She couldn’t just let her emotions get the best of her. It would only endanger her company. She sighed and went back to watching Keith and Lance with a fake smile plastered on her face.

\---------

It was only when they had reached her hotel room with Keith, that they yelled. They screamed and kicked and punched pillows. Their assault ended with their face down on the bed. They could feel tears in their eyes . They smothered their face in their pillow and screamed. When they looked up, they could feel Keith staring pitifully.

“DON’T GIVE ME THAT LOOK.”

They had spent too long with that look. It was one that they couldn’t stand. It could mean so many things: failure, disappointment, or inferiority. So many things. Too many people had given them that look and had followed up with some snobbish comment. They couldn’t stand it.

“Pidge-”

“STOP.”

They regretted raising her voice. It wasn’t Keith’s fault. They just couldn’t take it. They curled into a ball and hugged their knees to their chest.

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

Their words were so quiet and had been whispered like a secret. There was a strange something building in their chest. Frustration. It was building up inside them like a water pipe with a plug. They were right on the edge of exploding. Their eyes stung with the continued effort of holding back tears. Quickly, they sniffled and wiped her eyes.

“I don’t want to keep hiding forever, Keith. It’s so hard to pretend to be something I’m not. To pretend to be  _ someone _ I’m not.”

“I know this is hard, Pidge. Why can’t you come out?”

“Some people in the business world are old-fashioned. They’re powerful and like to keep things in the family. It works for them, so they stick to their traditions. It just so happened that one of those traditions is being homophobic, transphobic,  biphobic , and afraid of any sexuality is not straight or any non-binary gender. They have power and can use it. Humans are naturally afraid of anything they’re not used too. Anything strange is usually labeled a threat and that’s dangerous for the business.”

“Pidge, which do you want? Do you want to keep living a lie for success? Or do you want freedom? Personally, I would choose freedom, especially since that is the very basis this country was built on.”

“Well, Keith, things aren’t that simple.”

“But they are! They are exactly like that! I know it’s not easy to be out! I’m lucky that I’m not famous! What I’m trying to say, is that I  kinda know what you’re going through. It’s rough. There are so many things that could go wrong. But I’m also telling you that it’s worth it. It’s so much better. At some point it will be bad, but it’s worth it. It’s worth it because you’ve done it for you. You’ve done it so you can just say, ‘This is me. I know this is me. You can say I’m this person, but you will be wrong. I am this me, and you can’t say anything else. Accept it.’ Or you could be like Lance and just say, ’Fuck it.’ I’m not the best at talking; I know this. I’m still learning about trusting people with who I am, but I’ve learned enough to know it’s better not to hide it.”

They paused to take in Keith's words.

“How did Lance do it?”

“He did something that only Lance could do. He walked up to me in front of a reporter and kissed me on the lips." Keith was getting sappy. " It was beautiful.”

They wiped their eyes again and took a deep breath. It was alright. They were alright. They could take this.

“Ugh, how do I convey my singleness in the least romantic way possible?”

“I don’t know, Pidge, but if anyone can do it, it’ll be you.”

\---------

Another article. Another party. This time had been particularly grating. The host,  Lotor of  Galra Industries, had decided to stick to Katie and flirt excessively. It was nothing like the friendly flirting that Lance did. It was invasive and continuous. It was unending and harsh.

“I wonder what it would take to bed a woman like you.”

It could count as a compliment, but it didn’t feel good. The mere mention of sex twisted her insides.

“I assure you, Mr.  Lotor , that I have no interest in that.”

“Oh, but surely a woman like you would have had several lovers. I’ve heard several rumors of you being in a relationship with Lance McClain. Is that the reason for your disinterest? Or is it someone else?”

She didn’t want to answer. Answering would be confirming that she was in a relationship. Staying silent would be a death penalty.

“I am not involved with anyone.”

“Then what’s stopping you from a night with me?”

He had made his tone so smooth and enticing. Not for the first time in her life, she wished that she could feel some sort of attraction between them. Some sign that she was normal and didn’t have to pretend. Objectively, he could be considered attractive. He came from a rich family, had a nice face and body, and his hair flowed down his back in a waterfall.

“Myself, I don’t want to spend a night in your hotel. Could we please discuss the deal between our companies?”

“It doesn’t have to be at my hotel. It could be yours. Or maybe somewhere else? Somewhere the reporters don’t know, maybe?”

She tried to stay calm and escape the situation.

“I see that we can discuss our businesses at a later appointment. I would like to repeat that I have no intention of spending the night or any night with you ever. I would very much appreciate it if you could leave that topic alone. Thank you for your time. I am going to go converse with Mr. Garett about some serious matters now.”

She wanted to run. Run so far away that there was no way anyone could see her. But she was Ms. Holt. She couldn’t run, even if she wanted to. That was simply not done and that means it was not good for business. She walked away if here pace was a little quicker than usual then no one made any comment about it. She walked with her green dress swirling around her; she wished she could’ve worn a suit.

\---------

“Hunk, I think I’m going to come out.”

They were staring down at the grey carpet of their apartment. Hunk was silent for a while before bursting into joy.

“Pidge! I’m so proud of you! When are you going to do it?!”

“I don’t know. I know that I will eventually. I just don’t know when.”

“Trust me, I think you’ll know. You’re going to be in a meeting one day and then, bam, you come out.”

“I don’t know, Hunk. Can I really do it?”

“Yes! Of course, you can! You are Pidge Holt! You're amazing! You’re going to summon all the people in the world because you can and give some amazing speech about your company, and then you hit them with, ‘Hey, I’m nonbinary, asexual, and  aromantic .’”

“Yeah.”

It seemed to hit them like a bullet. A sudden bolt of confidence. 

“Yeah!”

They thought it through.

“Yeah! Hunk! You’re a genius! I can finally tell those reporters, ‘Fuck off! I’m going to stay single forever! Not because I can’t get it, but because I don’t want it!’”

“Yes!! Go, I believe in you!”

“Yeah!”

“And Pidge?”

“Yeah?”

“No matter what, I will always have your back. That’s the same with Lance, Keith, Shiro, Adam, and your family. These people know you. They know the real you, and they’ll never turn on you. Just remember that at least the people who count know.”

“Yeah, thanks, Hunk.”

\---------

It seemed that it was too late to come out. They had been planning for so long. They just wanted to have a nice coming out announcement. Instead, she got a nasty article in the middle of their planning.

“’Katherine Holt is seen frequently conversing and flirting with both single and taken people. Notable examples are Lance McClain, Allura  Altea , and  Takshi Shirogane .’ Where am I in this?! ‘One of her most recent conquests  was Lotor Algra .’ Big  oof . ’It’s said that the businesswoman sleeps with powerful companies to sweeten the deal. Sometimes it may seem as if she has created an impossible deal; however, it seems that that is really the result of her willingness to do anything at all.’ Ouch. This article hurts to read. What are you going to do, Pidge?”

They didn’t know. It hurt to hear those words. So many lies published in such a popular magazine. They wouldn’t be able to even show their face at the next party. They had to do something quick.

“I don’t know, Hunk. Can you get me a cup of coffee?”

“Alright.”

Were they ready? It seemed that coming out was even more important now. It was something crucial to the company. It could save their reputation, but it could also sink their business forever. Keith’s words echoed in her head. ‘ You’re an entrepreneur! Your whole thing is that you take risks! ’ They weren’t Katie Holt. They were Pidge Holt, an asexual and  aromantic nonbinary individual. They were not what the newspapers said.

“Here you go.”

They looked at  their mug and smiled at the design. It was the nonbinary flag with a nod to mythology.

“Hey, Hunk, I’m coming out.”

\---------

She stood on the stage and looked at the reporters. This was her last speech as Katie Holt. Now they were just Pidge Holt. That would never change.

“Hello, I’d like to thank everyone for coming out today. I have a very important announcement to make. My name is Pidge Holt, and I a m very asexual and  very  aromantic . That means that all the reporters that are saying that I’m in a relationship can FUCK OFF. I  quite  recently saw an article saying that I slept my way to power. This is both ridiculous and stupid. Allow me to define asexual to you. Asexual means that you do not feel any sexual attraction to anyone. This is not concrete; I would like to mention that. Asexuality is a spectrum. There are different types. You can be demisexual and feel sexual attraction after becoming close with someone. Or you can be like me, a grey-asexual, who doesn’t experience sexual attraction very little or not at all. This isn’t set in stone. If someone tells you that they’re asexual, that doesn’t mean that they’re never going to have sex with anyone. However, in my case, I am also something called a repulsed asexual. This means that the very idea of sex disgusts me. This is yet another reason that sleeping with people for power is completely absurd and out of the question for me. Also, fuck all of you who even thought that I would sleep with people who are already in a relationship. That is not only an insult to me, but it’s an insult to them. Bringing it back to my sexuality, a sexuality does not equal abstinence or celibacy. It’s a spectrum which is identified by its lack of sexual attraction”

They  took a deep breath.  They were only a third of the way through.

“Asexuality does not mean  aromanticism either. Someone can be asexual and still have a romantic relationship. This is a common misconception and is complete bullshit. I  actually am aromantic . I don’t have any desire for a romantic relationship and probably never will. Sexuality is not always set in stone. Someone might live 50 years of their life thinking their straight and then one day, bam, they kiss a boy and like it. They might be gay. They might be bi. What will never change is that they are still themselves. They aren’t what other people say they are. People can say that I’m in love until their faces are purple; they will be wrong. Heck, someone could be purple and an alien, but that doesn’t change the fact they are still themselves. ”

They had never felt more comfortable and confident.  They were  wearing a suit for the first time in  their life. It wasn’t as flowing as a dress, but it felt like they were free .

“My name is not Katherine or Katie Holt ! My name is Pidge Holt, and I am the CEO of Holt Industries ! I am nonbinary. I am not female or male. I am not a girl or a boy.  My pronouns are they or them.  I'm Pidge ! That’s my name. Remember it! If anyone thinks I’m unfit for CEO, they can fucking fight me for it! Meet me and my gay bodyguard, Keith, outside! He will kick your ass!”

They walked off the stage with her chin held high in pride.  They walked taller than ever before. Cheers  from the public  met  thei r back, and even though the cameras couldn’t see  them, they w ere smiling wide.  They walked past reporters yelling questions. They walked past people yelling insults. They walked all the way with their bodyguard behind them. They walked right up to Hunk, who was waiting by the car, and high-fived him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to switch between pronouns to show the difference between Katie and Pidge. I hope that wasn't confusing. Also the title is from the McElroy brothers. You know the ones. Also this is the mug I was referring to if anyone wants to buy it: https://www.redbubble.com/people/ospyoutube/works/39842856-a-tribute-to-asu-shu-namir?p=mug&rel=carousel&style=standard   
You can also get the design on other things because it's redbubble.
> 
> Twitter:@pcctheant
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
Please leave comments and criticism.


End file.
